


It Happened In Canada

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Hyunjin and Yeji are siblings, Hyunjin is a shy boi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Vacation, hopefully there are not too many errors, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Two bros, chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart because they're both scared to make the first move.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Past Han Jisung | Han/Bang Chan
Kudos: 69





	It Happened In Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments ❤  
> Leave kudos if you want to  
> Hope you have a wonderful day/night and happy holidays!

Hyunjin slowly zips the remaining part of his suitcase, sighing. He has been on a plane alone before, obviously, but for some reason he feels weird.

He feels like something is wrong.

He is also going to fly twice within the same day with just a two hour long break in between his flights, which is surely going to hurt when they land.

"Jinnie?"

Hyunjin hears a soft voice calling out for him, stopping his train of thoughts. He turns his head, his eyes still locked on his suitcase, thinking if he put everything he needs in there.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet?"

Hyunjin nods to himself. Hopefully he has all the important stuff. He heads downstairs, the suitcase in his right hand and phone in the other.

He types on his phone while walking down the stairs, taking careful and slow steps.

[ **sungie** 🖖]: I'll be waiting for you

[ **HJ** 🌸]: Just be somewhere where I'll be able to see you

[ **sungie** 🖖]: Will do :)

"I'm ready."

Hyunjin says, looking up at his sister with a small smile. Yeji smiles back, grabbing her car keys and reaching for the door knob of their front door.

"Well then, let's go."

She says and Hyunjin nods again, following her outside.

The ride to the airport is comfortably silent, making Hyunjin's head hurt a little less.

He closes his eyes for a second, trying to assure himself that he didn't forget anything at home.

Suddenly someone shakes his shoulder and he jolts awake, not remembering falling asleep at all.

"We're here."

Yeji says sweetly, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Hyunjin stares into nothing for a minute before understanding and getting out as well.

He grabs his suitcase and jacket, reaching up to close the trunk of the car afterwards.

"Be safe."

Yeji says, leaning up to peck her brother's cheek. Hyunjin smiles, nodding.

"You too." He says. "Happy holidays, tell mom and dad I said hi."

Yeji giggles and nods, making her way back into the car with a "Will do." leaving her lips. Hyunjin watches as she drives off, standing on the sidewalk with a slight smile.

He then turns around, walking inside the airport.

It only takes about an hour until he's boarding onto the plane and finding his assigned seat.

He sighs once he's sitting down, looking out of the window at the pretty view as soon as the plane takes off.

The flight is long, yes thirteen hours is a long time but it's barrable and Hyunjin is at his destination before he knows it.

Once he steps out of the plane he stretches his long limbs, looking around for the smaller man that was supposed to be awaiting him there at the New York airport.

When he doesn't see anyone he frowns, thinking Jisung just forgot about him. It wouldn't be for the first or the last time but that's not what upsets him.

The thing that upsets him is the fact that it is currently seven pm and they are leaving at nine and he still doesn't see Jisung anywhere around him.

Suddenly someone covers his eyes and Hyunjin laughs, noticing the person is barely able to cover his eyes properly.

"Ready to go to Canada?"

The person asks and Hyunjin nods, knowing who is asking and turning around to embrace the person.

Jisung hugs him back before letting go and grabbing his luggage.

"We should hurry then."

Jisung says, taking a step forward. Hyunjin laughs and nods, following close behind.

"Sure thing, Peter."

He says, smirking. Jisung suddenly stops in his tracks, turning around with a frown on his face.

"Don't call me that, Sam."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, still smirking at the shorter. They make their way into the part of the airport where they should be, waiting for their plane to get ready.

It doesn't take long until they are boarding onto the plane, seating themselves into their seats and leaning back into the soft materials of the seats.

Hyunjin sighs, closing his eyes as tiredness and sleepiness takes over him.

Few hours later he's shaken awake by Jisung. He looks around, rubbing his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings.

"We're here!"

Jisung announces excitedly and Hyunjin chuckles, finally realizing where he is and what is happening.

They get out of the plane, calling themselves a taxi to get into their hotel.

Once they're sat down in the small car Hyunjin pulls out his phone, texting Yeji with shaking hands.

[ **bRuh** 👽]: landed just fine, alive and good 

[ **sis** 💅]: good, enjoy yourselves

[ **bRuh** 👽]: will do :)))

"Excited?"

Jisung asks, nudging Hyunjin's side. The older nods at him, grinning and putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Of course."

Hyunjin's eyes shine when they finally get to their hotel, the huge front door making him aware of that this surely isn't some cheap place to sleep at with rats running around.

Surely, he's dreaming.

He looks at Jisung who just simply pulls out their suitcases and makes his way towards the wooden door.

"How much do I owe you?"

Hyunjin asks, admiring the looks of the place from the inside. Jisung laughs and shakes his head.

"Nothing," he says, dropping their cases by the reception desk. "Just enjoy it here, that's enough of a payback for me."

He smiles, turning to talk to the lady sitting behind the desk. Hyunjin looks around some more, his own two eyes still not believing and understanding how Jisung could afford this.

There's a nudge to his shoulder and he looks back, taking his case and following Jisung when he signals him to do so.

Their room is way bigger than Hyunjin expected but he's not going to complain. Two king-sized beds and a huge TV with a perfect view outside is more than he could ask for.

Jisung then leads him to the kitchen and Hyunjin smiles. It's cozy, small but still big enough for two people.

They get comfortable very soon, already feeling their best. Hyunjin knows they're going to enjoy the holidays here. He is sure of it.

As night time rolls around Jisung begins dressing up, making Hyunjin look at him in confusion.

"What's all that for?"

He asks, leaning against the door frame into the kitchen. Jisung looks up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

He says, avoiding Hyunjin's eyes by looking down at the carpeted floor.

"You did, where are you going?"

Hyunjin asks and Jisung sighs, finally locking their eyes.

"On a date."

He says, voice barely above a whisper. Hyunjin sighs, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, what am I gonna do now?"

He asks, dragging out his sentences. Jisung thinks for a second before his eyes light up. He looks at Hyunjin in excitement and smiles.

"You like working out, right?"

"Yeah." Hyunjin shrugs.

"There's a gym somewhere around here, and a hot tub real close too."

Hyunjin raises his eyebrows, his eyes wider than before. Jisung nods to reassure him and Hyunjin shrugs, letting a smile slip on his face.

"Whatever man, just be safe, okay?"

"Of course."

Jisung steps closer, pulling the older into a tight hug before slipping on his shoes and leaving the apartment with a "Enjoy your night." leaving his lips.

"You too."

Hyunjin says before the door closes. He sighs again after that, deciding on actually going to find the gym and spend his time there instead of just being in the room.

He changes into his gym wear and gathers some of his clothes, taking the keys and heading out of the room.

Just few minutes later he finds a small gym room so he steps inside.

To his surprise it's empty but that's okay, at least he doesn't have to worry about taking someone's spot.

He works out for a little while, maybe an hour, maybe more or less, he lost track of time.

"Done for today."

He whispers under his breath, reaching into his pocket to pause his music and pull out his earphones.

He wipes his forehead with his hand, remembering that Jisung told him about a hot tub somewhere in here.

He takes the clothing he grabbed from his room and looks around, hoping the hot tub is somewhere near so he doesn't have to get out.

He really doesn't want anyone to see him this sweaty.

He hums in relief when he notices a door at the back of the room. He walks over, opening the door and shivering as soon as he does it.

He doesn't know what he was expecting but bathing almost naked outside in freezing cold wasn't one of the things for sure.

He shrugs, not caring if he gets sick, and takes off his clothing, grabbing a towel from one of the hangers.

He walks to the tub and puts his keys, phone and clothing on a small table next to it, laying it out so it doesn't fall off.

It seems like someone was here before him since the water is still raging hot. He turns it on, slowly stepping inside.

He sighs once his body is surrounded by the warmth, his poor muscles relaxing with him.

He lets his eyes close, the warm water making him feel light and a little more tired.

What is he going to do after this?

He doubts Jisung is going to be back by the time he is finished and he doesn't plan on sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He'll think of something later, now he's just going to turn his brain off and focus on his alone time.

Hyunjin slowly opens his eyes again when he hears a light gasp and he looks at the person standing by the edge of the hot tub.

The other bows his head, an embarrassed blush visible on his neck and cheeks even in the dark, his mouth slightly agape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone would be here."

He says shyly, taking a small step back but not leaving just yet. Hyunjin shakes his head, scooting back so he's sitting more straight up.

"Oh no, no, it's fine, I-I don't mind, you can get in."

"Are you sure?"

He asks, his hands unsurely playing with the towel he's holding.

Hyunjin nods, shifting a little though there is enough space for at least three more people.

The other slowly nods, unsure, putting the towel down, revealing the rest of his body.

Hyunjin gulps thickly, mentally scolding himself for it seconds later. He got dumped just a few months ago and he's thirsty already? He doesn't even know this guy.

The boy slowly gets in, sighing quietly at the warmth of the water. He looks at Hyunjin after a few awkward glances, making him do the same.

"I didn't introduce myself."

He says, shaking his head. Hyunjin looks at him, smiling a little when the boy's hand pops out of the water.

"I'm Minho, you?"

"Hyunjin."

He shakes the boy's hand, leaning against one of the corners of the tub.

"So, are you on vacation alone or are you with your beloved half?"

Minho asks, looking at the hotel room windows around them while smiling.

The younger laughs, shaking his head a little bit and looking at Minho, _God he's cute._

"I'm really not, just visiting with an old friend of mine."

"Oh really, and where are they?"

Minho smirks, looking at Hyunjin through his thick lashes. The younger rolls his eyes playfully and smirks back.

"On a date. I didn't want to just sit around so I decided to work out a little."

"Oh really, I see the kind of guy you are."

Minho laughs. Hyunjin blushes a little, shaking his head unnoticeably.

"Where is your room?"

Minho suddenly asks and Hyunjin nods, looking up at the windows. It takes him a minute before he finds the one belonging to them but he smiles once he does.

"We're staying over... there."

Hyunjin points to a window on the third floor and Minho's mouth falls open, the corners of his lips still curled up. He looks at Hyunjin, smiling a little wider.

"Oh, well, I'm staying in that one."

He states, taking Hyunjin's wrist into his hand and shifting it to point at the window next to theirs.

Hyunjin blushes harder at the simple contact, shaking his head afterwards. He has to try his best to not seem obvious.

"Alone or with someone?"

He asks, hoping his voice isn't shaking from how nervous he is.

"Alone."

Minho says, smiling a little at Hyunjin, letting go of his wrist shortly after. The younger man's heart skips a beat, Minho's smile warming him up in the cold winter weather.

"Oh, um, cool-"

He gets cut off by his phone ringing on the tiny table next to them. He looks at it, seeing that Jisung's name lit up on his screen.

[ **sungie** 🖖]: holy shit dude where are you I gotta tell you e v e r y t h i n g OMG

He chuckles, looking up to see the lights in their room are now turned on before looking back at Minho.

"Um, can we, hang out again, sometime?"  
  
Minho nods with a grin, watching as Hyunjin gets out of the water and wraps a towel around his shoulders.

"Won't be that hard since we are next to each other so, see you soon, Hyunjin."

"Y-Yeah, see ya."

Hyunjin smiles one last time, hurrying into the warm hotel to dry off and get into his and Jisung's room.

As soon as he steps in he is welcomed with Jisung excitedly bouncing next to him, telling him that he has a lot of things to say.

So he takes a seat by the table, looking up at Jisung and waiting for him to start talking about his night.

Without wanting to, Hyunjin drifts off with his thoughts, Jisung's voice still faintly playing in the background.

He can't stop thinking about Minho.

Something about the man is so interesting and beautiful to look at that Hyunjin can't stop the images of his pretty smile flashing in front of his eyes.

The shorter man is so undoubtedly beautiful it's making Hyunjin's insides turn. He has to man up and ask him out, as soon as possible.

But that's going to be hard, since they just met today. Few minutes ago, actually.

"Are you even listening?"

Jisung suddenly asks and Hyunjin has no other option than to nod and hope for the best. Jisung rolls his eyes, surely knowing that Hyunjin is lying.

"Whatever," He says, waving his hand and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I'm going out with him again tomorrow, so you better make plans because you'll get bored soon if you're gonna be alone."

Hyunjin leans into the chair, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Aren't we supposed to be spending time _together_ _?_ So far you're only spending time with that boy of yours."

Hyunjin says, slightly frowning at the younger. Of course he is happy that Jisung is finally recovering after his last relationship with Chan, but at the same time, he flew all the way from Korea to spend the holidays with him, ever since they got here though, he's been alone.

"First of all, his name is Jacob, if you listened to me even for a second you would know."

Hyunjin gulps thickly, smiling awkwardly.

"Second, we are going to spend time together, I haven't seen you in _years_ Hyunjin, of course we're going to be together."

"Sure, but you're too busy with Jacob, he's going to miss you, isn't he."

Hyunjin argues and Jisung rolls his eyes. He gets up from his chair, walking over to Hyunjin. The older looks up, still frowning.

"What are you? Twelve?"

Jisung suddenly says, his voice raising a little. Hyunjin frowns.

This isn't fair, they should be enjoying the Canadian weather and the holiday season together, not be apart 24/7.

"You know what," Jisung speaks up again and Hyunjin shakes his head, the frown vanishing upon seeing Jisung's face.

"It's Christmas Eve in like two days, promise I'll be with you, we'll have a proper Christmas together, what do you think?"

Hyunjin smiles and nods, feeling the excitement building up inside of him.

After brushing their teeth they then make their way into the other room, changing into their pyjamas and sitting on the big white couch in the middle and turning on the TV.

Soon enough their eyelids get heavy and they drift off into their Dreamlands.

When Hyunjin awakens the younger is still peacefully sleeping next to him. He curses softly under his breath, realizing they haven't slept in their beds. To their defense, the bedroom is in another part of the room.

His back already hated him yesterday and now he made it even worse by sleeping on the couch.

Movement from beside him makes him turn his head and he smiles.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

He says softly and Jisung frowns, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning."

He says back, his voice still heavy with sleep. Hyunjin gets to his feet, reaching down to ruffle Jisung's hair playfully.

He makes his way into the kitchen, humming to himself.

"Get up in two minutes and I'll make you breakfast."

He tells the younger, laughing at how fast Jisung gets up and walks over to the dining table, stumbling a little because of how sleepy he still is.

"Slept well?"

Hyunjin asks and Jisung shakes his head, pouting.

"My back hurts."

He mumbles, hissing in pain. Hyunjin nods knowingly. Hopefully they'll sleep in their bed this time, otherwise he will never move again.

Saying that watching TV for the next three or four hours and doing nothing else but eating is lazy would be an understatement but neither of them cares.

Jisung then tells him he is leaving for the date he told Hyunjin about the day before and the older nods his head, knowing he would rather spend time with Jisung than alone.

After a few minutes of the younger man apologizing and getting ready to leave he finally steps out of their hotel room.

He shuts the door and Hyunjin, being the adult he is, debates with himself wether or not he should ask Minho to hang out.

Seconds that turn into minutes fly by and Hyunjin musters up all of his courage to take his wallet, phone and keys and go out.

He nervously takes the fours steps to the neighbor room, softly knocking on the door.

He prays for Minho to open the door but at the same time not to.

To his dismay the door opens and the other man looks at him in surprise that soon turns into a happy smile.

"Hyunjin."

He says, his voice sounding a little unsure. The younger nods, shyly smiling.

"Y-Yeah... I was wondering, if you, would like to hang out?"

He asks, looking back up at Minho. The other furrows his eyebrows and Hyunjin panics.

"Only if you're free though." He says, waving his arms around him. "I don't want to bother."

Minho laughs, melting Hyunjin's heart. What is happening to him?

"No, I am free, I'm just not really properly dressed to go out somewhere."

Hyunjin nods, understanding Minho's words.

"But if you don't mind waiting a little, I'm all yours."

Hyunjin freezes, gritting his teeth. _Don't say that._ Minho then pulls him inside his room, sitting him down onto his bed and then running off into the bathroom.

Few seconds fly by and Minho comes out of the room, dressed so nicely Hyunjin's jaw drops a little. When he realizes, he blushes, hoping Minho didn't see it.

"Ready to go?"

Hyunjin nods, standing up to his feet. Just now he is realizing how much taller he is, it's cute, Minho is cute, oh _God_.

They walk out of the hotel room calmly, walking over to the elevator and waiting for it to arrive.

"Did your friend go on another date?"

Minho jokes and Hyunjin laughs awkwardly, nodding.

"Yeah, he must hate me."

"Awh, can't be true, you're so sweet, doubt anyone hates you."

Hyunjin whines on the inside. Does Minho know what he is doing? Does he know what affect he has on Hyunjin? Is he playing with Hyunjin and his feelings?

A loud _ding_ followed up by the elevator door opening interrupts him and he shakes his head. Impossible, there is no way Minho knows.

The two men then spend the next few hours just walking around, enjoying the beautiful Canadian nature and the town decorations around them.

It is no doubt that Hyunjin felt himself falling deeper and deeper for the beautiful stranger as minutes passed.

He learned to love his laugh and little giggles in the span of just few minutes.

Every single thing about Minho fascinated and interested him.

The older man is surely one of the not so many people Hyunjin would love to spend hours upon hours talking to.

"By the way, when are you leaving?"

Minho asks when they get back to their hotel, noticing how dark it has gotten. Hyunjin stops in his tracks, realizing what he is about to say.

"The day after tomorrow..."

He tells Minho, his voice low and disappointed. Minho hums, slightly frowning. His face almost looks sad.

They step into the awaiting elevator, pressing the button for the third floor.

"You?"

Hyunjin asks and Minho sighs, leaning his head against one of the walls.

"Tommorow..."

He says, his eyes suddenly glossy. Hyunjin's heart skips a beat. He opens his mouth to say something somewhat comforting but he is interrupted by Minho speaking up again.

"Well then, I think we should exchange numbers! I don't want to lose contact with you because you're so fun to talk to."

 _Well that was quick_. Hyunjin eagerly nods, pulling out his phone to give it to Minho. The older puts in his contact, calling himself from Hyunjin's phone right after.

"Alright," he says, handing Hyunjin back his phone. "All is done."

Hyunjin shakily takes his phone, putting it back into his pocket. Minho smiles at him fondly as they exit the elevator, reaching Minho's room.

Hyunjin doesn't want to let go of Minho yet though, and the other seems like he has the same thing on his mind.

"I think you should, well, y'know... your friend is probably waiting for you."

Minho says and Hyunjin can't help himself and laugh. Jisung would never wait for him in silence. If he was waiting for him, his phone would be blowing up with texts by now.

"Yeah..."

Minho then turns to face his door, unlocking it with his keys.

"Have a safe flight home."

Hyunjin says, slowly making his way to his and Jisung's room. Minho replies with a polite "You too." and Hyunjin curses under his breath.

Why does this always happen to him?

Minho probably doesn't even see him that way.

Whatever, he is going to spend time with Jisung now and enjoy their Christmas, right?

He'll meet Minho again some day, right?

"Oh yeah, um, one more thing."

Minho suddenly says, his body halfway in his room. Hyunjin turns his head to look at him, his cheeks rosy.

Minho smiles.

"You're really cute when you blush."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
